1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LCD equipped with a backlight assembly and, in particular, to an LCD having a color-dimmable backlight unit, and a method of dimming the LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among flat panel display devices, an LCD needs a light source. Typical light sources are point light sources, such as a light emitting diode (“LED”), or linear a light sources, such as electroluminescent lamp (“EL”) and cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”).
Local dimming for products employing a backlight unit using LEDs can improve contrast ratio and reduce power consumption. Specifically, the improvement of contrast ratio and reduction in power consumption are accomplished by dividing the entire display region into a plurality of blocks and correcting light leakage that causes gamma curve distortion by dimming respective ones of the blocks.
In order to realize local brightness dimming, brightness for each block is extracted by averaging the incoming red, green, and blue image data for the corresponding block. When the local dimming is performed by brightness-dimming, the contrast ratio is improved, but color display characteristics such as color reproducibility needs to be improved.